Several patented devices exist which are designed to push vehicles out of ruts in snow, ice or mud. These are the patents of C. Buddingh (U.S. Pat. No. 3,029,065) and C. C. Nixon (U.S. Pat. No. 3,099,435) and the application of F. E. LeVert (Ser. No. 11,174, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,218,043). All of these devices require careful positioning and involve some inconvenience to the user. That is, the user must first secure the device from its storage location in his/her automobile and then the user must be able to firmly position the device so as to make good contact with the vehicle and the surface on which the vehicle is resting.
It would be useful to have a device for extracting an immobile vehicle from snow, ice and/or mud that could be temporary attached to the bumper of a vehicle during periods of incliminate weather. A device that could be attached in a secure but convenient manner to either bumper. A device that required little or no effort to be used. It is an object of the present invention to provide a method and means of extracting a vehicle from a rut. It is a further object of the present invention to make a lightweight automobile pusher for attachment, temporary, to a bumper of an automobile.
Other objects of this invention will become obvious in the course of the detailed description.